Simple Words
by MsKayCee99
Summary: Who knew it would take him more than six years to finally say three simple words? InuKag. Rated for minor swearing.


**Summary: **Who knew it would take him more than six years to finally say three simple words?

Soooooo…

Well, better late than never, am I right?

Words = narrative

_Words = thoughts_

This takes place towards the end of the Final Act, so a few minor spoilers. I guess this would fill in the gaps in the original canon.

Might be OOC, but what the heck, I'll make Inuyasha into a stuttering, bumbling, mumbling fool in love.

Some potty mouth from our favorite hanyou, so _BE WARNED…_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise or anything related to it.

Enjoy!

**Simple Words  
**

She stepped out of the well with grace and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She had been gone for only one day, to pick up supplies for their companions and to catch up on her school work. Inuyasha watched from the forest as she rummaged through her backpack, probably checking if she had all her supplies.

He honestly didn't know why he was hiding. Maybe it was because things had become a bit awkward since the "incident" at her house. The incident that almost ended in a wonderful kiss between them. If only her family hadn't returned so abruptly. But he had this funny feeling in his stomach that he had to tell Kagome… Tell her…

_I can't even say it in my own damned head._

He knew that the battle with Naraku was coming very soon. And with knowing that, he felt he needed to express all these unresolved feelings to someone if he was going to die. Miroku was a useless ass. Telling Sango would just be plain weird. And the squirt would probably be too young to understand what he was even talking about. That left one person.

_Kagome._

He tentatively walked out of the forest and into the clearing towards the girl to whom he had 'all these unresolved feelings' to. She looked up at him as he approached, sensing his presence, and smiled sweetly at him. His knees buckled. He could already feel his cheeks heating up.

_I don't know if I can do this._

"Hey, Inuyasha. I was just on my way to the village. Just checking if I brought everything we needed."

"Yeah umm, listen, Kagome. C-Could we talk…for a minute?" he stuttered.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, sure. Let's head back to the village, first—"

"No," he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "I mean, well uh, sorta…in private."

She was silent for a few moments. "Uhh, sure. What's this all about?"

He gulped. Frankly, he didn't think he would make it this far. But now that he was here…

"You and me. A-And Miroku and Sango and Shippo, of course. We've been in it together with this whole 'jewel' situation for a while now. We've gotten close, and it's because of you that I learned to let people in like I let you all."

She nodded. "Yes?"

"And, umm, this is going to come down to us facing down Naraku soon, and before that happens, I wanted to let you know that…"

Her eyes widened and flickered with hope. "Yes?"

"I-I wanted to tell you that…" His palms were steadily getting sweaty the longer he prolonged the conversation.

"Ka-Kagome…I—"

"KAGOME!" a young voice shrieked.

Out from the forest came a small fox demon that seemingly flew into the arms of the young priestess, totally ignoring the resentful glare of a certain half demon.

"Shippo! Hey!" her enthusiastic voice masked her regretful eyes.

"Did you bring me the potato chips from your time?!" he asked with bright eyes.

"I sure did! You can have them when we get back to the village," She walked with Shippo in her arms into the forest, but not before looking behind her and shooting an apologetic glance at Inuyasha.

_I'm gonna get that brat later._

XxX

_Three years later…_

Three years. Three years since he last saw her. Three years since he indulged in her scent. Three years since that kiss was left to linger on his lips. Three years for him to figure out all the "unresolved feelings" she left behind. And even when she miraculously returned to him, in spite of all that has happened, he couldn't say those three words.

The village was having itself a celebration of the century, with fireworks and everything, to celebrate Kagome's miraculous return. Everyone came. Hell, even Sesshomaru made a brief appearance, only to sneer when Kagome smiled brightly at him. Sango was beyond words, shedding tears of joy as the closest thing she had to a sister returned. The children loved her the moment they saw her. And Shippo could not stop himself from crying. And stop talking, either.

After the lights had dimmed and the celebration was had, Inuyasha finally had his chance to have come alone time with her.

He had brought her to their old favorite branch on the Goshinboku. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. She had her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. He wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Yeah," she softly replied.

He struggled with his words. He knew exactly what he had to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's great that you're back, with me—I mean, us. Did I say me, cause I meant us, as in, like, Sango and Miroku and Shippo, and…stuff."

He hit his forhead with his palm. _Stuff? Really? Idiot!_

She chuckled. "What's got you so worked up?"

He took a deep breath. _Okay, now's your chance…_

"Kagome," he said. He meant for it to sound serious, but it sounded a bit on the stern side. She lifted her head from his shoulder and he already missed her warmth and scent. She looked questionably at him.

"You okay?"

He turned to face her. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long, _long _time. It's taken three years for me to choose the right things to say, and I still don't know if I got it right. But I want you to know…No, I _need_ you to know, that you mean the world to me."

He took both her hands in his without looking away from her eyes.

"I know that you may think that I'm hung up on Kikyo." He felt her stiffen at the mention of his former love.

"But since the day I met you, it's always been you. Even if I didn't know it yet, it was always you that I was meant to be with. And nothing will ever change that."

"You've been through so much and stuck with me along the way. You accepted me for me. You taught me that caring for others wasn't weakness. No one has ever done that for me. Everything that I have ever done, whether it was good or bad, I don't regret any of it. Because it led me to you."

He could see her eyes getting glassy and smelt the saltiness of her tears. Had he done something wrong?

"Oh, Inuyasha." She wiped her eyes and sniffled and smiled all at once. He was confused.

"Thank you," she said. "Quite a speech, there."

"There's something else, too."

She looked expectantly at him.

"Kagome, I-I…I, I uh—" _Damn it all, you say all the right things and you still can't say three damned words._

She smiled and brought her finger to his lips. "It's okay. You don't need to say it."

She brushed a kiss on his lips, leaving him stunned, and put her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you, too."

He still couldn't say the same for her, but he felt it so deeply.

_Someday, Kagome. Someday I'm going to tell you just how much I love you._

XxX

_Three years later…_

The summer breeze felt good against his skin. It was good to be home in the village with his wife and pup.

Yes, he and Kagome were married the fall after she returned, and yes, they have a child together. Going to have, anyway. Kagome was eight months into her pregnancy and people were right when they said a woman glows when with child. Kagome was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, plump with his child.

She waddled from the cloths line to the laundry basket, struggling to bend over and pick up a cloth. Even though she was far into her pregnancy, she refused to stop working. It helps her focus, she said. If a baby couldn't sit still inside her stomach without kicking, she couldn't sit still and stop working. And Inuyasha, of course, refused to leave her side with her being in such a vulnerable state.

"I can take care of myself," she said one day in the field. Then, she promptly fell over into a pile of soil.

Inuyasha just began his break from slaying demons with his best friend and partner, Miroku. When Inuyasha told him he was going to leave for a while to stay at home with Kagome, he only had one thing to say.

"What, are _you_ the one having the baby?"

Miroku then got punched in the gut.

When he looked at Kagome, Inuyasha felt so at home. His wife hanging up laundry out in the open field, him dutifully watching her from aside. He couldn't help but imagine a small silver haired child running through the grass, and another raven haired child running not far behind. Their own little family. He smiled at the thought of a family with the woman he loved, a child of his own. Sure, he loved Shippo like his own, the brat he was, but Shippo was almost a full gown demon and didn't stay in the village anymore. He wanted to have a child he could raise and care for as an infant and toddler. He wanted to see his firstborn walk for the first time, he wanted to celebrate birthdays, and then have another child to share in the happiness.

He got up and hugged her from behind, his arms barely able to reach around her. He put his nose in the nape of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

When he looked at Kagome, he felt overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. This was his future. She was his future. And now was the time to tell her.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She halted her movements. She turned around to him with watery eyes.

"What?" she said shakily.

"I said _I love you_."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say you love me again, you idiot."

"Uh, I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you."

"Again!"

"Kagome, I love you. I love you. I love you. There, happy?"

She giggled while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you, too."

She hugged him back, sobbing into his hakama. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly. _Well, now who's the one that can't talk._

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to start making dinner. Ramen, ok?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

She kissed him before going into their hut to begin dinner. Inuyasha stayed behind reveled in his accomplishment. With that finally out of the way, he could face the future head on. With his love by his side.

He was ready.

* * *

GAH, CRAPPY ENDING!

Oh, well. At least's there's a story up, AMIRIGHT?!

I owe you a big apology. So this is your late, late, LATE Christmas present. The revamped HASD chapter 1 is still in the wind. But I let my mind wander got some new material to work with. Be on the lookout!

That's all folks!


End file.
